Miracle Colors Pretty Cure
by cureokami11
Summary: (Summary Changed) Fanseries. Even though Cure Symphony refused teammates, Color, a fairy from Rainbow World, still insists on looking for some on Earth, As soon as the two arrived on Irogawa, Color started looking alone and met Hiyama Aiko! Will she be able to be a skilled warrior? Who else will join the team? And how the heck did Ouyami escaped his prison? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My first fanseries in this site!** **Well...Nothing else to add, so...Let's start!**

* * *

One morning, in a park where the flowers withered, the trees are destroyed and a spine-chilling wind blows across the area, a young girl who is said to be a "legendary warrior" was having an intense fight with her rival.

Or...that's what the narrator would say if this rival isn't testing the girl with his newly-created minions.

"Come out here you coward! You can't hide behind these worthless Yamikagus forever!" the girl shouted. She was wearing a frilled purple midriff-baring top with a white-and-gold heart-shaped brooch on a dark purple ribbon, a violet-colored skirt, short purple boots and white gloves. Her long lavender-colored hair is tied up into twintails with a pair of black ribbons. Her sharp violet eyes looked around; many shadow-like creatures are surrounding her. She punched and kicked the odd lifeforms away, but more appear behind them.

"Symphony Echo!" she shouted as she raised her right hand. It shined a purple aura, and created sound waves, hurting the ears of the creatures surrounding her. They screeched in pain started to back down. She twirled around, making a paintbrush-like item appear in the air, and started drawing what looks like a purple circle on the air with it. The circle became bigger, and glowed.

"Voice of my heart, release your power!" The girl said as she scowled, pointing the brush at them. "**Pretty Cure! Symphony Blast**!" she shouted, releasing a purple-colored ray covered in musical notes towards them. They start to disappear, or rather, purified.

"Is that all you got, bastard?" she asked as she sees a figure covered in shadows walking towards her. Sweat ran through her face, but she didn't bother to wipe it. Her violet eyes are locked on to the figure, soon revealed to be a young man, with spiky blackish gray hair and sharp blue eyes.

He smirked, which was answered by a growl from the girl's face. "Ah, of course not, Cure Symphony. It has only been an hour, and you are already tired?" he said in an arrogant tone.

"I thought you Pretty Cures were supposed to be legendary warriors...Looks like that story is wrong." he continued. They stayed silent for a few seconds, before the man adding "And they are called Yamikage, _not _Yamikagu_. _You never change..." while sighing.

"At least _I_ don't hide behind my minions. Oh, wait, I'm so powerful, I don't _need _minions." Symphony smirked, holding her brush tightly as she swings it towards the man. She pointed the "weapon" at him, her smirk is gone and is replaced with a small frown. "I'm going to end this now! You're going to pay for what you've done to my family!"

As the paintbrush was about to release it's energy, the man disappear from Symphony's sight. The warrior scowled as she sees a note fall right in front of her. She picks it up.

_**Dear Symphony,**_

_If you are reading this, then it means it is now 7 AM. I promised to play poker with Kira and Shiraji. You're wondering how I disappeared at the right moment, aren't you? Shiraji's new invention is the one doing that. It's that amazing watch that I was wearing. Neat, huh?. Anyways, if you want to have your "revenge" again, I will be here again tomorrow. I'm sure you'll fail again, but I like seeing you struggle._

_**Your buddy, Kaijin.**_

Symphony rips the paper apart and throws the pieces to the air. "Of course. Poker. It's _always_ poker. Damn it. Is that guy addicted or what?" she grumbled. She sighed, and waved the paintbrush in the air as if she was conducting an orchestra. "Melody of Restoration." she whispered, before closing her eyes while humming a calming tone. The park, known as the Nijiiro Park, slowly returns to it's original state, with beautiful flowers, tall trees and a serene breeze. As she opens her eyes, it looks as if the park was never used for fighting in the first place.

And in this case, looks can be _very _deceiving.

The young warrior turns her head into the sky, quietly muttering "No matter how many times he'll use poker as an excuse, he will never escape from me. Not after what he has done."

* * *

**OP: Color My Soul~ - Ikeda Aya  
**

* * *

"Aiko! Wake up! Aiko!"

"Aiko-chan! Aiko-chaaan!"

"Hiyama! Wake up!"

"Uh..?" a girl with black curly shoulder-length hair opened her brown eyes to see a woman with brown hair giving an icy stare at her. '_Uh-Oh_...'

"It's the third time you've slept in my class, Hiyama. One more time, and you'll have to run twenty laps around the Nijiiro Park!"

"Wah! I'm sorry, Tachibana-_sensei_!" the girl, Hiyama Aiko, stuttered nervously.

"Just remember the consequences, Hiyama." Mrs. Tachibana replied coldly. Aiko gulped nervously while her two friends stared at her with worried expressions.

* * *

**Episode One: The beginning of the story! Pretty Cure of Love, Courage, and Joy! **(ストーリーの始まり! 愛, 勇気, と幸福のプリキュア! _Sutoorii no Hajimari! Ai, Yuuki to Koufuku no Purikyua!_)

* * *

A few minutes later, the students cheered happily as the final bell rang. They all grabbed their bags, chatting with friends while walking down the road, before going to their separate ways. Among these students are Hiyama Aiko, Aozora Izumi, and Tachibana Asako, a group of friends who have been together since their childhood.

"Aiko, what's wrong? You've been sleeping in class, you're late..." a girl with dark blue hair tied up into a braided bun and rounded glasses said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah! Aiko, anyone bothering you lately? I'll kick their ass if I have to!" another girl, this time with short and curly light brown hair and grey eyes, shouted.

"It's nothing, Izumi, Asako." Aiko answered the two girls.

"Come on, we have known you since kindergarten." Izumi said with a soft smile.

"Right! Right! If it's a secret, we won't tell! I swear! If I say it to someone else, I'll eat Izumi's cooking!" Asako said, holding out her pinky finger.

"What did you say!?" Izumi muttered angrily. Asako and Aiko shivered in fear.

"N-Nothing!" the other two said.

"Anyways..." Izumi continued with a calm tone, fixing her glasses. "Aiko, seriously! What is your problem?"

"Not enough sleep." the black-haired girl pouted. "It's because of these awesome-but weird, dreams."

Her two friends blinked. "Dreams?"

Aiko sighed. "I forgot when it started, but it still continues until today. In my dreams, there's this warrior named Cure Symphony. The dreams are always different, but she's always fighting these creatures...and an evil man or something...And she wants revenge-"

"And what does _that_ have to do with your sleep!?" Izumi asked.

"Hey! I'm just curious! So every time I woke up from that kind of dream, I get my laptop and books and try to find out who she is!"

Izumi and Asako looked at each other, before turning their heads down and sigh. "You never change..."

"Why are you so curious anyways? Are you going to stalk her for eternity?" Izumi added.

"No! I'm going to help her!" the black-haired girl said with determination. "Those shadowy creatures are weird, but nothing scares me!"

"You don't even know if she's real!" Her two friends shouted in unison. Aiko just laughed.

"Anyways, I'm going to play badminton with Akihiro. See ya tomorrow!" the brunette added as she waved goodbye to her friends and runs towards the badminton court.

"Wait! Asa! I thought we were going to hang out at the park!"

"I can't, Aiko! I forgot I made a bet with him! Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"B-B-But..." Aiko stuttered before finally saying "...Fine...See ya tomorrow."

Izumi stayed silent for a few seconds, staring at a sulking Aiko_. _After a while, she offered her hand to her friend, saying "Are you going to keep sulking like that or are you going to the park with me?"

"Wh-what? I thought you were spending the rest of the day with your parents?"

"They had to leave again." Izumi frowned.

"Really!? They just got back yesterday!"Aiko sighed before continuing. "...Oh, right! I need to take care of something at home first. That, and change my clothes. See you at the park, I guess." Aiko said, smiling again as she waved and run towards her home.

"Of course. See you." Izumi smiled back.

* * *

Aiko, now in a red and white striped shirt covered by an opened black jacket and black jeans, combed her hair before she wears a white ribbon on the back of her hair . She opened her drawer, looking at a small wooden box. "Good. Thankfully Yua and Noa didn't take them." She said to herself as she opened it.

"Take what, _Nee-chan_?" two voices asked at the same time.

Aiko closed the box and sighed, putting the box on her desk. "None of your business. Just shut up, and go play or something."

"I know! It must be a super-powered weapon so you can hit cousin Akihiro whenever he's bothering you! Admit it!" the first voice, a young girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail said. Her face, left elbow and right knee have band-aids on it.

"What? Of course not, Yua! I'm not smart enough to make that, and I don't have money buy it too!" '_Though, it's a good idea actually. I should ask Izumi to make one...'_

"Maybe it's a bunch of roses for _nee-chan_'s special someone~" the other voice, a girl with black hair tied in a low ponytail said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Nobody would want to date her, silly. And what about you? When will you give _your_ roses to that Isamu kid?" Yua said with a smirk to her. Noa's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Oh, shut up, Noa! First of all, I don't have that sort of 'special someone'. Second, the two of you aren't supposed to focus on love! Go play dolls or something!" Aiko shouted as she ran out of the door. Her footsteps were heard again a few seconds later. She slammed the door open, staring at the desk that was quite far away from the door. "Gimme the box." she said, turning her gaze to the younger girls.

Noa grinned as she held the object. "Why should I?"

"Because I said so. Now gimme the box."

The younger girl was about to throw it towards the window, before she heard footsteps. "Aww...Mom's home. Here." she said as she tossed it to her older sister. Aiko catches it and walked away.

"First Asa, and now those two. I really hope nothing else is going to disturb this great day..." she groaned as she walked towards the city park, holding the box tightly.

"WATCH OUT-KARA~!" a voice shouted from the sky. Aiko looked up, and she sees a...a...what's the word?

"What the heck is that _thing_!?" Oh yeah! That's right! A thing! Anyways...She caught the thing before it crash-landed on her face.

"S-S-Sorry! My name is Color! _Yoroshiku__!_." the 'thing', who looked like a white teddy-bear with a pink scarf carrying a blue backpack, said.

"Uh...Hiyama Aiko. _Yoroshiku_..."

Suddenly, Color's bag glowed a red light. The creature- let's just assume it's a 'she'- opened the backpack, which seems to contain around six or seven crystal-like stones. Color grabbed the shining one. Aiko stared at the stone, she feels drawn to it. She feels some sort of power emanating from the object that makes her interested; and she wasn't the only one who felt it.

"Here!"

"Uh?"

"I want you to take it. Keep it safe~kara!" Color smiled as she offered the stone. Aiko touched it, feeling some kind of power from the stone, before grabbing it and keeping it in her jacket's pocket.

"I must go. But I am sure that we will meet again pretty soon, Hiyama-san." Color said as she hovered away.

"Okay, see ya." Aiko waved her hand and walked towards the opposite direction as soon as Color disappeared from her line of sight. "Wait a minute! Did that thing just talk!?"

* * *

**Eyecatch 1**: Aiko paints a heart in the air with a paintbrush. The heart shines, and she and her teammates appear in their Cure forms. They struck a pose and the logo appears.

**Eyecatch** **2**: Cure Heartbeat is shown painting a picture of herself on a wall. When she was finished, Cure Symphony appears and paints a picture of herself, erasing Heartbeat's painting. The two argued, until Color and the other Cures threw buckets of paint to the wall and the two Cures. The painting on the wall becomes the logo of the show.

* * *

"Hey, Izumi!" Aiko shouted as she run towards her friend from a distance.

"Aiko!" Izumi, who was wearing a light blue sweater, dark blue skirt and black shoes, greeted while she leans on a tree.

The black-haired girl panted as she stopped in front of the blue-haired girl. "I'm here! Sorry I'm late..."

"It's okay. I only got here a few seconds ago."

"Thank goodness!" Aiko smiled, before noticing something. "Uh...Izumi? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! Why would you ask that? I'm fine."

"You always wipe your tears with your shirt. And look at the one you're wearing now." Aiko said, looking at Izumi's sweater covered with some small wet spots.

"I-I-I got dust in my eyes! That's all." Izumi said as she faked a smile.

"Liar liar. The colors of your heart are fading." a mysterious voice said. Aiko and Izumi looked around, trying to find the person. A boy around their age jumped from the tree. He has messy black hair with sharp, dark red eyes. He wears a black sleeveless hoodie over a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants with black and white sneakers.

"Who are you!? What do you mean!?" the two girls asked.

"I am Kage. And what I said means I get to have some fun." he said, smirking to Izumi.

"H-Huh?"

Kage raised his right hand, shouting "Black souls, hiding in shadows. Give me a heart that erases the world's colors!". The sky darkened as Izumi screamed in pain. A hand made of shadows grabbed a heart-shaped gem from her back. The object floated towards Kage's hand.

"Hm? T-This...Heart looks different...Like in..." he stuttered as he examined the object closely. It's color is gray with golden lines, and it is covered with a black aura. "No...There's no way that story is real. This heart just looks different." he continued.

"Izumi!" Aiko screamed as the blue-haired girl gets trapped in a dark-colored aura. She dropped the box glared at Kage. "What...What have you done to her!?"

"I took her Color Heart, of course." Kage explained as he showed the object to Aiko.

"C-C-Color H-Heart...?"

"Come forth, MUSHOKU!" Kage shouted as he crushed the gem into dust and throws them into the air. The dust becomes a giant shadowy-figure.

"MUSHOKU!"

"Wha...What is that thing!?"

"Run away!"

"Mushoku, attack!" Kage shouted. The monster shot the other park visitors with black energy beams.

"Ack! What's going on!?" a young boy managed to asked right before he was trapped inside an orb. "_Where am I!? It's dark...and scary...And I'm all alone..._"

"_How is it like being alone, huh!? I'll make sure each and every one of you humans feel my pain!_" a voice echoed inside Aiko's mind. It sounds so familiar, yet the words are so strange to her ears.

"Hm...Not bad. This girl's emotions makes a great Mushoku." Kage muttered as he observes the area. Many black orbs containing people, people in pain because of loneliness. "So this one has the power to make everyone feel lonely..." He began, but stopped when he sees Aiko running away.

"You're not going anywhere. You'll stay here until your friend there turns you like anyone else here!" Kage shouted as he teleported himself right in front of the black-haired girl.

"No! Izumi isn't the one doing this! It's that monster thing you made!" Aiko frowned as she shouted.

"She provided the energy and the will of that 'monster'. Oh, and it's not a monster, it's your escort to death! Soon all of the people in this park will die, including you! Get her, Mushoku!" Kage shouted once more. The Mushoku rushed towards Aiko, who froze after hearing Kage's words.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Kage smirked.

Aiko stayed silent, looking down at the green grass. Her face turned into a scowl. Her brown eyes started to tear up. It's not true, she thought. Izumi is probably one of the kindest person she ever met. A little bit of a loner at times, but it's not necessarily bad. '_There's no way. There's no way_.' those words keeps repeating in her head like a broken record. She slowly lifted her head and glared at the now laughing Kage.

"How dare you..."

"Hm?"

"How dare you put Izumi in the same sentence with that stupid, terrible monster!" She screamed, punching Kage in the stomach. Her eyes flashed a red light for a split second before returning to the normal brown.

"What the heck was that for!?" Kage asked as he holds his stomach in pain.

Aiko stayed silent. She walked slowly while giving an icy glare to the boy. "Turn her back to normal." she said, coldly.

"I can't-"

"I said, turn her back to normal you worthless being! Turn _all _of them back or you'll face the power of the legendary warrior, Pretty Cure!" she shouted, a beam of red light shining on her. Kage's face turned pale. The Mushoku stopped charging at her.

'_What...Pretty Cure...? How did I_...?' her thoughts were interrupted by a red light from her pocket. '_The stone?_' she grabbed the glowing stone. It flashed red light three times before floating to the young girl's wrist and turning into a white watch-like item with seven differently-colored buttons on it.

"Hiyama!" a voice asked. It was Color, the creature from before.

"Color?"

"Yeah, it's me~kara. Use the Rainbow Bracelet to transform~kara! Press the button with your favorite color!'"

"What?"

"Do you want to save your friend or not!?"

Aiko looked confused, but nods slowly as she does what the creature commanded her to. She pressed the red button, and suddenly shouted "**Pretty Cure! Color My Soul!**" while raising her hand. She feels as if she was no longer in the park, but inside a room of light. The watch flashed and released red hearts that surrounded Aiko. Her clothes are replaced with sparkling red light. Her arms are covered in hearts that later explode and produced her fingerless red gloves. She kicked the air twice, and her red boots appear with each kick. She closed her eyes, as red ribbons surrounded her body, forming a red knee-length one-piece dress with pink puffy sleeves and white frills. Golden light surrounded her waist, and becomes a pink belt. Aiko smiled as a small maroon-colored heart appeared in her hands, and she puts it in her chest, where it becomes a white-and-gold heart-shaped brooch and a maroon-colored ribbon. Her hair becomes pink, grows longer and is tied up in a ponytail. A red crown-like accessory appeared on her head. She opened her eyes, and it turned bright red. She smiled, forming a heart with her hands.

"The red heart filled with love, courage and joy, Cure Heartbeat!" she shouted, winking while striking a pose; one hand on her hips and the other forming a fist.

"Cure Heartbeat..." Color's eyes sparkled in amazement.

"N-No way...That story Mr. Kaijin told me...Is true..." Kage muttered.

"O warriors of darkness standing before me, prepare to be erased by the power of my heart!" Heartbeat shouted again.

"Uh...I know about the introduction thingy, but I don't remember Pretty Cures having cheesy speeches from that story..." Kage said as he sweatdropped.

"Same thing here~kara."

"Yeah...I sort of made that up myself. Heheh." Heartbeat said as she laughs.

"You _really _need to work on that. But that's not important! Heartbeat, attack the Mushoku!" Color replied.

"Yes, sir!...Uh...ma'am!...Uh..."

"Just call me Color~kara." Color said, hoping that the stone wasn't wrong in choosing the new warrior.

* * *

**ED: Kokoro no Iro**** - Miyamoto Kanako**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Episode two! But I'll answer that one review by Royal Lovely Pink Rose first.**

**Obviously, the world of colors thing is just because this series has a rainbow/colors theme. Mushoku was originally the name of the main villain, but I changed it _before_ I found your series. When I knew about it, it was too late because I finished half of the first chapter. Calling this a plagiarism just because of two or three things isn't right. Oh, and the Color Heart thing. Yours was some sort of artifact from another world; mine is similar to the Heart Flowers and Psyches. And I decided on it waaay back in 2013, when this series was largely different and titled Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure. You can see it on the site Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki. That time, I was still new in the fanseries world, so I didn't know any other sites with fanseries. **

**Oh wait, yours was called Color Heart too? I thought it was the Fashion Heart...then it is the Color Heart...now it's the Rainbow Heart!? Dude, make up your mind!**

**Anyways, everyone who wants to skip this part, go on. Read ahead. Just a little note, since I write these at random times (meaning I only go with the flow, and I don't know what will happen next until I have some sort of inspiration.), I thought I should just not use the Next Ep Previews to make annoying cliffhangers. I'll delete the one in the first chapter as soon as possible. **

* * *

"So, the story of the Pretty Cures are real after all. Fine! Prepare to be defeated!" Kage shouted, pointing his finger at Heartbeat. His other hand formed a fist, slightly trembling as he yelled "Mushoku! CRUSH HER!"

The monster shouted it's name, shooting a ball of energy to the warrior. Heartbeat jumped, avoiding the attack, and as she landed, she dashed towards the Mushoku while forming a fist. She concentrated as she throws a punch at the monster. Her face showed shock as it was thrown back, even though it did stand up again. The young warrior runs to her target once more, but was blocked by Kage. She punched the boy repeatedly, but unlike the monster, Kage was able to dodge and block every single attack.

"That punch back there was only your luck!" He said with a scowl. He trips Heartbeat by kicking her leg, and strangled her. He smirked as the girl struggled to be freed. "Your fighting style is very predictable. You shouldn't have listened to that fairy." his smirk turned into a grin, looking at Color who was hiding behind a bush.

"Don't give up~kara! For all the people in this park! For your friend!" the fairy shouted with a worried look on her face.

Heartbeat tried to move, but the pain in her neck stopped her. "I-Izumi..." she stuttered, looking at her friend, still trapped in the dark aura. Her vision started to blur. '_I can't go down like this..._' she thought. Her hand started to form a fist, but before she can land an attack on Kage...

"**Symphony** **Blast!**"

Heartbeat smiled in awe as she sees a girl with purple-colored clothing behind the attack. "Cure Symphony..."

* * *

**OP - Color my soul~ - Ikeda Aya  
**

* * *

"How do you know my name? Am I famous already?" Symphony wondered, with an annoyed tone in the second sentence, but soon changes the subject. "Go defeat the Mushoku. I'll handle Kage." she smiled.

"Okay, Senpai!" Heartbeat smiled back before dashing towards the monster. She decided to try and focus her energy into her hand. _'Now, I need a cool name for it...Uh..._'

"Heartbeat! Don't try to impress anyone with a cool attack name!" Color reminded.

"I wasn't!" the girl replied while thinking '_Holy chocolate, she can read my mind!?_' but decided to shrug it off. Her right hand is filled with power. '_Now, for the bait_.'

"Oi, Mushoku! Yeah, you, weird stupid thing!" she shouted. "Come here you, idiot!"

The Mushoku ran towards the girl while firing dark-colored laser at her. Heartbeat jumped away, and while still in the air, she pointed at the creature with her index finger, feeling the power gathering. With a yell of "Heart-Beam Shoot!" a red-colored laser was shot from her finger. The attack hit the Mushoku, who mumbled "Musho-musho..." in pain.

Heartbeat grinned, her theory was true! The monster was created with Izumi's heart, so it must act like her too. Everyone acknowledged her intelligence, and Izumi likes it. Although Heartbeat felt a slight guilt for calling her best friend with those kinds of names, she still grinned ear to ear and shouted "Yes! Victory!"

"Not yet! Finish it!" Symphony shouted to her while spinning around, creating a small tornado of musical notes around her and Kage.

"Shout 'Color the world, Miracle Brush!'" Color added.

"Wait, you don't actually have to-"

"Okay!" Heartbeat nodded, cutting off Symphony's words. "Color the world, Miracle-"

"Whoa! A Magical Girl show thingy in the park!?"

'_A-ASAKO!? WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING HERE!?' _

* * *

**Episode Two: Sprouting and Burning! Awaken, Cure Inferno****! **(萌えと燃える! 寝覚め, キュア インフェルノ! _Moe to_ _Moeru! Nezame, Kyua Inferuno! _)

* * *

"So, this means Ai went somewhere else? She never liked cameras much."

"Yeah...But can we watch, Akihiro-kun? I- Wait, is that Izumi? How-"

"This is serious business here! We're not filming a Magical Girls show!" Symphony yelled with a stern voice while she dodged Kage's attack.

"Eh? You don't have to lie! Those effects are realistic, but I know they're fake-" Asako was cut off- again- as she sees a laser shot from the Mushoku's mouth towards her and her friend Akihiro. Heartbeat ran in front of them and shot an energy ball from her hand, shouting "Heartbeat Strike!" The ball pierced the laser and knocked down the Mushoku.

"As Symphony-senpai said, we are not filming a Magical Girls show, Asa, Aki." she said. She pointed her finger to a boulder, shooting a laser at it. It was smashed into pieces, shocking the two students.

"That...H-How..." Asako stuttered.

"How did you know our names?" Akihiro asked, trying to push aside the fact that a girl just destroyed a boulder, something that he'll probably never do even with his karate lessons. "More importantly, our nicknames." Only Aiko ever used the name Aki for him...and Asako, but the latter is standing right next to him with an amazed look on her face.

"Uh...The...Internet!" Heartbeat stuttered nervously. Color facepalmed.

"That's not important! The two of you can get hurt here!" Symphony shouted, before turning her gaze to the new Pretty Cure. "And _you_. If you can't make a good lie, then shut up!"

"Sorry, _Senpai_!"

"Now, finish it!" Color and Symphony shouted in unison, while Kage displayed an annoyed expression.

"Am I being ignored here!?"

"Yes, yes you are." Symphony retorted, punching his face.

"Color the world, Miracle Brush!" Heartbeat shouted, raising her right hand. Red light flashed, and she held a paintbrush similar to Symphony's.

"Now think of an attack! It's only limited by your imagination-"

"REALLY!?"

"...and your power."

The young warrior pouted, but she soon smiled again. "_Okay! I can do this_!" she thought to herself. Red and pink light gathered around the brush as she concentrated. Screaming with anger, she ran towards the Mushoku, but she jumped before she can reach the monster. Heartbeat used her paintbrush to draw a makeshift-heart around the Mushoku. Still in mid-air, she aimed her weapon at the creature, grinning confidently.

"Feelings of my heart, release your power!" she yelled, drawing what looks like a circle in the air. She threw her brush to the air, where it disappeared. "**Pretty Cure!** **Heartbeat** **Explosion!**"

A heart made of pink and red light appeared around the creature, shining briefly before exploding in a flash of white light. The Mushoku appeared to be slowly erased. A heart-shaped gem survived the attack, it's color is pure white. Heartbeat smiled as she caught the object.

"Is it over?" Asako, who was hiding behind a tree with Akihiro, sighed in worry.

"Not until the area is magically fixed!" Heartbeat said, looking around, making sure no more enemies are near. Meanwhile, Symphony tied up Kage in some sort of bind.

"I'll do it..." she sighed as she finished. As she closed her eyes and started to hum a certain song, something felt off for the two Cures. She stopped humming and her eyes snapped open.

"There's one more." she said, and surprisingly Heartbeat did the same.

"That's where you're wrong. There's two!" a feminine voice said, chuckling. Seconds later, a girl with a black ribbon on her long white hair appeared right beside Kage, wearing a white jacket over a black and white tank-top. Her brown eyes gazed upon the tied up Kage, looking quite annoyed.

Well, _annoyed_ is a nice way of putting it. Try _furious_.

"You're defeated by little girls. Hmph...I expected more from you, nii-chan. Even after-"

"Don't. Talk. About. Her."

"Right, sure. You should've listened to Kaijin-san. I think purple kid there's the one he told us about. What did he call her? 'Overly-Proud idiotic weakling'?" she said in a mocking manner.

"_**THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!**"_

"..." was all the response that everyone there (except for the white-haired girl) can muster.

"If you can survive** two** Mushokus AND an army of Yamikages alone, fine." the girl snapped her fingers, and the aforementioned enemies appear in a flash.

"She's not alone! I'll-"

"All of you, stay back." Symphony said sternly.

"B-but..."

"Bring it on, Kira! Or should I say, 'Childish little brat'!" Symphony shouted. The girl, Kira, grinned before turning to her army, showing a threatening expression to them.

"Either get 'purified' by her, or get a fate much, _much _worse than purification from me." the Yamikages shook in fear before nodding. The Mushokus nodded while sweating.

"Good." Kira smiled. "And that damned kid's lying. Kaijin-san would _never _call me a brat." she added under her breath, sounding very angry. A smirk dons her face as she turns around, facing against the "kid" who is actually older than her. The two glared at each other for quite a while, before, surprisingly, they said the same thing at the same time.

"Start the damned battle, will ya!?"

* * *

"W-What should we do now?" Asako asked moments later, holding Izumi's Color Heart while looking at Heartbeat. The latter wanted to just jump in the action to help the other warrior, but she knew the purple-haired girl will snap at her. Symphony's attitude puzzles the new Cure. Why is she refusing help? She's been fighting for what seemed like hours!

And what seemed like hours for them, feels like an eternity for the one actually fighting.

Her attack, "Symphony Voice", managed to pain the ears of the Mushokus, and erased the Yamikages from existence. Again. But the fight didn't get easier. A flash of white light blinded her sight for a brief moment, giving the monsters a chance to kick her away. Symphony landed on a bench, which instantly shattered as soon as she landed. The two Mushokus came closer and closer. She tried to stand up, but her body felt numb.

She didn't want it to end now. Ignoring the pain, she turned her head at Asako and Akihiro, the former is hiding behind the latter with fear. Her eyebrows furrowed noticing Heartbeat's absence. It was normal for that fairy to run away, but a warrior would not leave their friends in a battlefield! _Then again, what would I know? _she sighed, thinking about the first words spoken to her when she got this form.

_"You are one of them now. The legendary warriors with great strength and a kind heart..."_

That was what that fairy said. Either Color was lying, or she's a fake. Kind heart? She only wanted the power to get revenge. She just didn't expected that a Pretty Cure's power was going to be given to _her_ of all people. And it brings her her end with a childish, annoying little brat laughing in the background. _I guess I deserved it, _she thought, _I'm just a selfish, arrogant, so-called _"_warrior" who wants revenge._

"How can you be so stubborn!?"

_Oh yeah, I forgot stubborn..._Symphony added, before realizing whose voice she heard. "Wait...What was that?"

The Mushokus were greeted with a kick by the one and only Cure Heartbeat. She punched the two repeatedly, before she grabbed them and threw them at Kira, who caught them. A 'remember what I said earlier?' type of look appeared on her face.

"I said, how can you be so stubborn!? You think after fighting Kagu-"

"Kage." the boy mumbled, but no one bothered to listen.

"-you can still fight those _other_ hideous things!? Cures or not, everyone has their limits! This includes you. I don't care if you're a pro or something or other. Don't be so stubborn and accept help when you need it!" She paused, noticing that the two Mushokus are sneaking up on her. Two punches later, she continues her rant. "I don't want to lose my role-model. My idol. I always wanted to be as strong as you. Whenever I saw you in a dream, you never gave up, no matter what sort of insult that Jinkai said."

"How dare you call him trash*! His name is Kaijin!" Kira shouted from the distance, but gets the same treatment her brother got.

"The point is, I can't stand seeing anyone like this! Especially you. So let me help you or I'll finish them off myself!"

The park went dead silent after those words. Color, who just showed up from her hiding place, was amazed. Asako was quite confused as she wasn't really paying attention, and Akihiro, along with Kage and Kira, was shocked. Symphony broke the silence by doing one thing no one expected her would do.

She laughed.

"Wh-Why are you...Are you laughing at me, senpai!?"

Symphony chuckled before explaining. "I'm laughing at myself. I'm such a joke compared to you. The first time I became a Cure, I thought I had all the power in the world. It took me awhile to realize that I was wrong. I thought I need a lot of time to grow stronger. You proved me wrong." she said, slowly trying to sit.

"It's not time, it's something else." she continued as she stood up. "I don't know what it is..." she lifted her head, showing a determined look on her face. "But, now's not the time to find out, because we really need to earse these things from earth!" the purple-haired girl finished as she was in her fighting stance.

"W-We!? Really?" Heartbeat smiled. Symphony nodded. The two dashed at the monsters at the same time. Heartbeat threw the more experienced Cure to the air, the latter using her power over voice to shout as loud as she can, hurting the ears of the Mushokus, Kira and Kage. The former used the chance to kick one of the weird creatures, sending it flying to the air. She jumped, giving it a powerful punch to send it back to the ground. Symphony threw an uppercut at the other, and it flew right towards the other monster. The two Mushokus crashed with each other, and the two Cures shared a high-five.

"Color the world..."

"Miracle Brush!"

They caught their weapons from mid-air, before starting to draw with them.

"Feelings of my heart!" Heartbeat said, drawing a shape of a heart.

"Voice of my heart!" Symphony added, drawing a G-clef.

"Release your power! **Pretty Cure, ****Heartful Musical**!" They shouted in unison, pointing the brushes at their enemies. The second they hold hands, the two symbols they drew spun around, turning into a huge energy blast that attacked the Mushokus, erasing them slowly. Two Color Hearts floated gently towards them.

"Go back to your owners, okay?" Heartbeat said. The two hearts flew away. She turned back to the Cure in purple, hoping that she will declare that...

"Just because we helped each other, don't think we're teammates or partners."

_No! I thought Asa said Magical Girls are supposed to form an awesome team!_ Heartbeat thought.

"I'm going to work alone for now. If we were to form a team, I might hold you or the others back. I am still too weak." she continued. "I still have a lot to learn, _Senpai_." she smiled slightly at the new Cure, before she jumped away.

"_S-S-S-Se-SENPAI!?_" Heartbeat gaped. Before she could do anything else, everything faded to black.

The last thing she heard is the sound of her stomach growling.

* * *

**Eyecatch 1**: Aiko paints a heart in the air with a paintbrush. The heart shines, and she and her teammates appear in their Cure forms. They struck a pose and the logo appears.

**Eyecatch** **2**: Cure Heartbeat is shown painting a picture of herself on a wall. When she was finished, Cure Symphony appears and paints a picture of herself, erasing Heartbeat's painting. The two argued, until Color and the other Cures threw buckets of paint to the wall and the two Cures. The painting on the wall becomes the logo of the show.

* * *

_Where am I? Everything's blurry...The last thing I remembered was Symphony-_senpai_ calling _**me** senpai_! And then...Um...I-Is that Aki's special soup? Or Asa's awesome hot chocolate? Oh my god it's BOTH! I MUST be in heaven!_

A pillow landed on Aiko's face.

_Well, everyone makes mistakes. I don't think heaven has my favorite pillow._

"Aiko! You're awake!"

As her vision recovered, the black-haired girl smiled widely when she saw who was standing beside her. Color followed her home, but she was worried with someone else.

"Izumi!" she screamed, slightly sobbing. "Waahh...I was so worried! When you got turned into a monster...And I was losing that fight...And...Anything I said made no sense for you, huh?"

Izumi patted her friend's back, trying not to make her worry. "Asako explained everything to me. It's a bit weird, but she was pretty serious when she told me..." She paused, and took a bowl from a small table. "Akihiro-san made your favorite soup, and Asako made some hot chocolate. They say you fainted, probably because of exhaustion. "

"This is why Aki is my favorite cousin!" Aiko's eyes sparkled as she started to eat the soup.

"Aww...You're my favorite cousin too, Ai."

Aiko choked as she heard a name only a few members of the family ever used. Only six of her eight cousins. The voice was a boy's so it can't be Ami. Aoi was at college. Ayumu aka "Yumu" has so many homework, he can't visit now on a school day. Akira and Akio only use "Ai-nee-san". The only one left was...

"Aki...What are you doing here?"

"To see how's my _favorite _cousin is doing. Also, mom's working late again." he answered, yawning slightly. "I'm gonna go to bed. Have fun with your sleepover." And with that, Akihiro stepped out of the room as Asako suddenly appeared in front of the door, leaving Aiko confused.

"Wait...what sleepover?"

* * *

Asako can't sleep.

It's not because of the light. Aiko knew well that Asako was afraid of the dark, so she opened the curtains slightly to let in the moonlight. It's not because she was hungry either, the dinner Mrs. Hiyama made will keep her stomach quiet until breakfast. It was fear. Fear of being replaced by the more powerful and cooler Cure Symphony. Asako was there. She watched the two fight those...creatures. They were like the main duo of a magical girl show she watched. They synchronized perfectly. They even have their own special duo attack, for goodness sake!

She stared at Color's bag, left behind when she decided to get a drink. An orange light shone from one of the stones.

To take her mind off of the problem, Asako does what she always does; take a walk in the park. She took the glowing stone as a light-source.

She's not in a mood to talk though, so she didn't tell her friends. This results in...

* * *

"No No NO!"

"Aiko! Calm down!"

The fourteen year old girl punched the wall one last time, which actually made it crack slightly. Tears streamed down her face. "First Izumi, and then Asa!?" She sobbed, sitting down on her bed.

"I'm so sorry, Hiyama-san. I heard some noises when I was taking a drink, but I didn't think it was Tachibana-san~kara," Color said, floating around before landing on the Pretty Cure's head softly.

"It's not your fault, Color. I...I'm the legendary warrior...More importantly, I'm her friend! If anyone is going to spend the night looking for her, it's me." Aiko said, standing up.

"Hold it!" Izumi shouted, but mutters a small "oops" as she remembered that it was 1 AM thanks to Color's "shhh"ing. "I'm her friend too. I'm going. I don't care if those Yami-what's-it-name show up!"

"Me too." Akihiro said as he opened the door. "Asako...She's important not only to me, but to all of us. We'll look for her together."

"It's really my fault...I will help you find Tachibana-san too~kara!"

Aiko looked at the three. One is her friend. One is her cousin. One isn't even human. She ignored the fact that it's 1 AM.

The odd group of four have someone to find, and she won't be able to get so much as a blink until they found her.

* * *

Four _Shion _flowers sit in the southern part of the park. She remembered the time they planted them. At the time, they were fifth-graders. Izumi's family, along with Izumi herself, were going to move away. Aiko, being...Aiko, decided to make something to keep them reminded about their friendship. All of them. Asako, Aiko, Izumi...Akihiro too. They all thought hard to think of something.

_"I know! Badminton rackets!"_

_"Aki, not everyone has those! Something like...Time Capsules!"_

_"I'm worried someone might dig them up accidentally and open them..."_

_"How about..."_

From bracelets, to stuffed dolls to books, they couldn't find anything...until...

_"I just remembered! Mom wants me back early to help set up our new flower shop!"_

_"Flower shop...That's it! We'll plant flowers! Thank you, Asa!"_

_"What flowers should we plant?"_

It's a good thing her mother thought her things about The Language of Flowers, or else...

_"****__Shion_, _also known as **Aster tataricus**, means "remembrance" or "I won't forget you"_"

...they probably wouldn't have stuck together until this day.

_"I-Izumi!? I thought..."_

_"I told Mama and Papa about the flowers, and after a bit of talking, they said I should stay...It's thanks to the flowers, and Asa too!"_

As cheesy as it sounds, she always thought these flowers were like their friendship. They grew along with her and her friends. The four take turns to take care of the flowers, just like whenever they have some sort of fight, there's always one of them who gathered them to do fun things. They'd read books, they'd eat, they'd joke about Izumi's so called cooking...

"Now that Aiko's a Pretty Cure...she might not have enough time for us. She'll hang out with that Symphony girl all the time..." Asako muttered under her breath, sitting at a swing set near the _shion_ flowers. She stared at them for a while, her thoughts full of memories. It wasn't until a young boy, possibly eight, sat down on the swing next to her that she stopped looking at them. The two are silent for awhile, until Asako decided that she should start a conversation. It's pretty weird to see an eight year old in the park late at night.

"Hey, Kid-"

"It's Yukio. Akahana Yukio."

"Yukio, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"What about you, stranger?"

"Tachibana Asako. And I like to go here when I'm stressed."

"Great minds think alike, I guess."

"What's wrong, kid? " she asked. He didn't answer for awhile, before he suddenly broke down to tears.

"P-papa said w-we're g-going to move away tomorrow...I promised my friend I would see him in the school's soccer match between our class and the sixth-graders tomorrow too..." He answered with a trembling voice.

Asako's eyes were set on the flowers again, before turning back to the boy. "What time are you leaving?"

"5 PM."

"The soccer match?"

"4 PM. But dad wants me to be home at 4.30!"

"_Then why don't you get rid of your dad?_"

The boy lifted his head up at the new voice. Asako furrowed her eyebrows. She turned around, and a certain white-haired girl appears right in front of her.

"Isn't it past you bedtime, Kira?" Asako said, hiding her fear in the taunt. Kira chuckled.

"_My _Daddy doesn't give a crap about when I sleep." she answered. "And it's my job to _help_ people with fading colors on their hearts."

"And _my _job is to make sure you go back home to your 'daddy' crying like the little baby you are."

Kira laughed, as if what the brunette said was a joke. "Oh please. I'm much much more powerful than Kage-nii-chan! _Cold white souls, hiding in the skies. Give me a heart that will erase the world's colors! _Come forth, MUSHOKU!"

Asako's eyes widened as darkness trapped Yukio. The monster surrounded itself with a dark aura, before releasing it. The ground shook violently. The sky darkened and the sound of thunders echoed through it.

_An earthquake? AND a storm!?_

_"Why should_ **_I_**_ be the only one leaving? Everyone should leave and get separated from each other!"_

Everyone was starting to panic; earthquakes weren't common in Nijiiro Town. The roaring of an unidentified creature only makes it worse. Families started their car engines, and some even chose to simply run. All went to many separate directions.

Asako scowled as she watched the chaos happen, surrounded by echoes of Kira's laughter. _Separating families and friends from each other..._

The stone glowed orange, but she ignored it. She stood up, holding the rope of the swing set tightly.

_...is the worst crime I've seen so far!_

* * *

"Hiyama-san! Aozora-san! Aikawa-san! I sensed a Mushoku near the missing Rainbow Stone~kara!"

"I'll take care of it. You guys keep searching for Asa, 'kay?" Aiko said, waving goodbye to the three. As she pressed the red button and shouted "**Pretty Cure, Color My Soul!**", she ran and ran until she finally appeared at the scene as Cure Heartbeat. Her red eyes widened as a girl with long braided fiery red hair stood in front of the monster. Her top is bright orange, with a gold and white heart-shaped brooch on a dark orange ribbon on her chest. The skirt is frilly and puffy, the color is matches her top. She wears short orange boots with black leggings, and a red head-band was seen on her forehead.

The swing set- the one they used to play in when they were kids- was burned to ashes.

_W-Who is she!? Another Pretty Cure?_

As if on cue, the girl shouted "The orange flame burning with amusement, energy and danger! Cure Inferno!"

"...Inferno...Who are you?"

The girl didn't answer. She turned to Heartbeat, showing her shining brown eyes. A confident smirk appeared on her face; it reminded Heartbeat of someone.

What she said next conformed it.

"I'm only doing one thing and one thing only; win."

It's the exact same thing _she_ always says before a badminton match.

* * *

**ED: Kokoro no Iro - Miyamoto Kanako**


End file.
